1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window blind and more particularly, to a window blind having fabric slats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window blind having fabric slats, as shown in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 547056, which is the corresponding patent application of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0103994, is known comprising a headrail fixedly fastened to the top side of a window, a bottom rail suspended below the headrail, a plurality of fabric slats horizontally arranged in parallel between the headrail and the bottom rail, each fabric slat having two opposite long sides respectively supported with a stiff support rod with at least one coupling portion, and a plurality of ladder tapes connected between the headrail and the bottom rail, each ladder tape having a plurality of vertically spaced retaining devices respectively fastened to the coupling portions of the support rods of the fabric slats.
The retaining devices can be loops, C-clamps, retaining rods. When loops are used, the user must stretch open each soft loop with one hand and then insert the support rod through the soft loop. This complicated installation procedure needs much time and labor to achieve. When C-clamps and retaining rods are selected, special molds must be used to make the designed C-clamps and retaining rods, resulting in a high manufacturing cost and lowering market competition power.